The Next Episode
by TheHatchet27
Summary: A collection of short stories and randomness revolving around Evangelion's true protagonist, Pen Pen! Please leave your brain at the door as you enter, seriously, you won't need it, but don't worry you can pick it up on the way out if you still feel like using it. Updates will be sporadic at best, basically whenever I come up with some more nonsense, this is where it'll end up.


**Well, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, but here we go, the first instalment of _The Next Episode_. Inspired by same stuff I read a while ago that said Zeruel looked like a penguin. Enjoy!**

* * *

All was quiet in the Katsuragi house, and as it should be, it was late at night after all.

Asuka had stormed off to her room halfway through dinner. Apparently she didn't appreciate Shinji _taking in the view_, as she reached across the table for the salt. Her action was swift, and it left our poor Shinji with the imprint of a hand emblazoned across his left cheek. The embarrassed and tired boy had retreated soon after he had finished the dishes, leaving only Misato and her flightless friend to stumble back to her room for a well earned bit of rest.

All that drinking sure does tire a penguin out after all, and as everyone's favourite genetically modified bird drifted off to sleep with a content squawk, he found himself tumbling into the dreamscape, where everything and anything is possible.

And I mean, ANYTHING, like seriously.

* * *

_All personnel to first stage battle stations. Prepare for ground to air intercept._

_The target it advancing, the Komagatake defense line has been shattered!_

_It's broken through our perimeter!_

The sounds of battle resounded through the air. Gunshot and explosions were heard from every direction, and above all, the piercing sound of a high-energy beam charging and firing.

_Armour plates one through eighteen have been destroyed! We won't withstand another direct hit!_

_The 14th Angel is still approaching, it's advancing on headquarters!_

Far below the carnage, even in the safety of the geofront, the tremors caused by Angel were being felt. On the command bridge, order were being shouted left and right, alarms sounded, and voices mashed together in the chaos of the attack.

"Deploy Unit-01 now!" the voice of the purple haired operation director cut though the klaxon. "Position it for above ground intercept!"

'Just remember what I told you, and you'll be fine.' She clutched the cross around her neck and stared determinedly at the monitor. 'I believe in you.'

The catapult fired and launched the soldier from the depths of the geofront, humanity was about to be tested yet again.

The cage reached the surface, and the Angel came face to face with it's challenger.

The mighty, 50 meter tall, godlike-

Giant genetically modified alcoholic penguin.

_Unit-01 has made visual contact with the target!_

"Okay Pen Pen, this is it." Misato's voice sounded over the com-link. "You're the last line of defense, if that Angel enters the geofront and reaches Terminal Dogma it's all over. Everything we've worked so hard for… everything you've sacrificed… Everyone here is counting on you, we all believe in you, so protect this world with everything you've got!"

'Of course I will' The bird stepped out of the cage squawked angrily at the angel in front of him.

'Just who the hell does this guy think he is, walking into my city like this?' He took an aggressive stance and glared at his opponent. 'I'll show him how we roll around here.' He began his charge towards the enemy. 'Let's dance you penguin impersonator!'

* * *

**And there you have it, whatever that was, that was it. This collection I've got going here will likely be where all of my random thoughts end up, just a little pile of ideas that would never cut it as an actual story, but yeah, just for the shits.**

**This ****disasterpiece will continually be updated as long as I'm writing and thinking I guess, if you can classify that as _thinking... _Anyways, I've got a few more ideas floating around, so check back in a little while, you may be pleasantly surprised!... ooooor not.**


End file.
